1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing system which perform processing based on a process definition file defining details of reading and transmission processing methods for controlling these apparatuses, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses provided with a reading function for reading an image on a document to generate image data and a transmission function for transmitting the generated image data have come to be known. When a user uses such an image processing apparatus, the user specifies reading parameters for reading an image on a document as well as a transmission protocol and a destination for transmitting the generated image data. The image processing apparatus reads an image on a document, generates image data, and transmits the generated image data to a destination based on instructions given by the user.
When performing a series of processing including a plurality of functions in this way, the user needs to specify various instructions and, therefore, needs to perform troublesome operations.
To solve this issue, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 discusses a method for performing a plurality of services in a collaborated way, the method including the steps of preparing an instruction sheet which defines a plurality of processing steps to be executed, and processing a document based on definitions described in this instruction sheet. The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 allows the user to sequentially perform the processing described in the instruction sheet simply by giving an instruction for executing the prepared instruction sheet, thus reducing the load on user operations.
Execution of a series of processing including a plurality of functions in this way may cause an error.
However, conventional methods (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-287860) do not take into consideration measures to be taken when an error occurs, and, therefore, the following issues may arise:
Firstly, when an error occurs during sequential execution of a plurality of processing steps, the user who instructed execution of the processing cannot immediately recognize the occurrence of the error. In this case, since the user is convinced that processing is successfully completed and notices afterwards that processing had abnormally ended, it takes time until the user gives again an instruction for executing the processing.
Secondly, if the error is caused by the content of the instruction sheet, it is necessary to correct the definitions described in the instruction sheet. However, since the occurrence of the error is not notified to the user who prepared the instruction sheet (for example, a system administrator), the instruction sheet cannot be immediately corrected.
Thirdly, if the error is caused by the content of the instruction sheet, the error occurs each time the instruction sheet is executed. Nevertheless, the instruction sheet is executed a number of times by different users and the error occurs at each execution.